Artificer Infusions
Artificers have invented numerous magical infusions that rapidly create magic items. To the untrained, artificers seem like wonder-workers, accomplishing in hours what others need weeks to complete. The description of each infusion tells you the type of item that can receive it. The description also tells you if the resulting magic item requires attunement. Some infusions specify a minimum artificer level. You can’t learn such an infusion until you are at least that level. Unless an infusion’s description says otherwise, you can’t learn the infusion more than once. Boots of the Winding Path Prerequisite: 4th-level artificer Item: A pair of boots (requires attunement) While wearing these boots, a creature can teleport up to 15 feet as a bonus action to an unoccupied space the creature can see. The creature must have occupied that space at some point during the current turn. Enhanced Defense Item: A suit of armor or a shield A creature gains a +1 bonus to Armor Class while wearing (armor) or wielding (shield) the infused item. The bonus increases to +2 when you reach 12th level in this class. Enhanced Weapon Item: A simple or martial weapon This magic weapon grants a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. The bonus increases to +2 when you reach 12th level in this class. Many-Handed Pouch Prerequisite: 4th-level artificer Item: 2–5 pouches The infused pouches all share one interdimensional space of the same capacity as a single pouch. Thus, reaching into any of the pouches allows access to the same storage space. A pouch operates as long as it is within 100 miles of another one of the pouches; the pouch is otherwise empty and won’t accept any contents. If this infusion ends, the items stored in the shared space move into one of the pouches, determined at random. The rest of the pouches become empty. Radiant Weapon Prerequisite: 8th-level artificer '' ''Item: A simple or martial weapon (requires attunement) This magic weapon grants a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. While holding it, the wielder can take a bonus action to cause it to shed bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet. The wielder can extinguish the light as a bonus action. As a reaction immediately after being hit by a melee attack, the wielder can cause the attacker to be blinded until the end of the attacker’s next turn, unless the attacker succeeds on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. Once used, this reaction can’t be used again until the wielder finishes a short or long rest. Replicate Magic Item Prerequisite: See below Using this infusion, you replicate a particular magic item. You can learn this infusion multiple times; each time you do so, choose a different magic item that you can make with it, picking from the Replicable Magic Items tables below. If a table has a level in its title, you must be of at least that level in this class to choose an item from the table. (Magic items not on this list are determined by your DM.) In the tables, an item’s entry tells you whether the item requires attunement. See the item’s description in the Dungeon Master’s Guide for more information about it, including the type of object required for its making. Replicable Magic Items Replicable Magic Items (12th-Level Artificer) Replicable Magic Items (16th-Level Artificer) Resistant Armor Prerequisite: 8th-level artificer '' ''Item: A suit of armor (requires attunement) While wearing this armor, a creature has resistance to one of the following damage types, which you choose when you infuse the item: acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, psychic, radiant, or thunder. Returning Weapon Item: A simple or martial weapon with the thrown property This magic weapon grants a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it, and it returns to the wielder’s hand immediately after it is used to make a ranged attack. Category:Item